Viruses\kargari
Spyware) Any software that covertly gathers user information through the user's Internet connection without his or her knowledge, usually for advertising purposes. spyware exists as independent executable programs, they have the ability to monitor keystrokes, scan files on the hard drive, snoop other applications, such as chat programs or word processors, install other spyware programs, read cookies, change the default home page on the Web browser, consistently relaying this information back to the spyware author who will either use it for advertising/marketing purposes or sell the information to another party. Phishing) The act of sending an e-mail to a user falsely claiming to be an established legitimate enterprise in an attempt to scam the user into surrendering private information that will be used for identity theft. The e-mail directs the user to visit a Web site where they are asked to update personal information, such as passwords and credit card, social security, and bank account numbers, that the legitimate organization already has. The Web site, however, is bogus and set up only to steal the user’s information. 'Adware)' Adware is considered a legitimate alternative offered to consumers who do not wish to pay for software. Programs, games or utilities can be designed and distributed as freeware. Sometimes freeware blocks features and functions of the software until you pay to register it. Today we have a growing number of software developers who offer their goods as "sponsored" freeware until you pay to register. Generally most or all features of the freeware are enabled but you will be viewing sponsored advertisements while the software is being used. Virus)''' A computer virus attaches itself to a program or file enabling it to spread from one computer to another, leaving infections as it travels. Like a human virus, a computer virus can range in severity: some may cause only mildly annoying effects while others can damage your hardware, software or files. Almost all viruses are attached to an executable file, which means the virus may exist on your computer but it actually cannot infect your computer unless you run or open the malicious program. It is important to note that a virus cannot be spread without a human action, (such as running an infected program) to keep it going. Because a virus is spread by human action people will unknowingly continue the spread of a computer virus by sharing infecting files or sending emails with viruses as attachments in the email. security software disabler Trojan) A type of Trojan horse designed stop or kill security programs such as an antivirus program or firewall without the user knowing. This Trojan type is normally combined with another type of Trojan as a payload. Malware) Short for malicious software, malware refers to software designed specifically to damage or disrupt a system, such as a virus or a Trojan horse. Nag ware) Software or programming that routinely issues a pop-up window or other form of visual interface asking the user to register a product, purchase an application or take another form of action. Nag ware is typically used in reference to shareware, which typically offers a free-trial period of use for the application and then requests that the user purchase the rights to use the software indefinitely. The term gets its name from the idea that the reminders "nag" the user into taking some particular action as they will keep appearing until the desired action has been performed. The reminder window that appears on the monitor often is referred to as the nag screen. Nag screens typically pop up when the application is activated and also when the user quits the program but can appear at any time during the application's use. of your page here.